


Stone and Snow

by jonsastan (lilzipop)



Series: A Dream of Spring [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Jon joins up with dany earlier, Sansa stays Alayne Stone for a while
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 03:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19265398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilzipop/pseuds/jonsastan
Summary: “My daughter, Alayne Stone.” Petyr Baelish’s voice exuded charm and submission. The Dragon Queen did not seem impressed. Alayne dipped into a low curtsy, focusing her eyes on the Queen’s small feet. Such mighty ambition walked through the world on such tiny feet.“Your grace.” She murmured. The Queen looked at her for a long moment, longer than royalty looked at a bastard.“You’re a pretty little bird.”Still a bird. Alayne thought before scolding herself. Not before, only now. You were never a little bird in a gilded cage. You are bastard born and bastard brave.





	Stone and Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 of Jonsa: A dream of Spring. My prompt was bastards. :)

“My daughter, Alayne Stone.” Petyr Baelish’s voice exuded charm and submission. The Dragon Queen did not seem impressed. Alayne dipped into a low curtsy, focusing her eyes on the Queen’s small feet.  _ Such mighty ambition walked through the world on such tiny feet _ . 

 

“Your grace.” She murmured. The Queen looked at her for a long moment, longer than royalty looked at a bastard. 

 

“You’re a pretty little bird.” 

 

_ Still a bird. _ Alayne thought before scolding herself.  _ Not before, only now. You were never a little bird in a gilded cage. You are bastard born and bastard brave. _

 

“May I present my nephew, Jaehaerys Targaryen.” The Queen said gesturing to a figure entering the room. A familiar figure Alayne thought before quickly looking back at the Queen. 

 

“He too was once a bastard.” The Queen told Alayne. “But I legitimised him, and named him my heir.” She looked quietly confident, as if by this act of legitimation she had the power of gods. Alayne lowered her eyes to the tiny feet of the Queen. 

 

“Jon Snow, they used to call him.”

~~~~~~~~

 

Alayne pressed her forehead against the cool stone of the castle wall. 

 

_ My siblings _ . She thought stroking the stones. Tears welled in her eyes at images of siblings which had once been hers. Siblings that were brave, and wild, and kind. Their names came unbidden to her.  _ Robb, Arya, Bran, Rickon...Jon. _ But he wasn’t her brother, he was her cousin; and heir to the Iron Throne. 

 

_ He’s not your cousin _ She scolded herself, turning and pressing her back to the stone.  _ You have no cousins. You are bastard born. _ She enjoyed the thump as she knocked her head against the wall. 

 

“Are you well, my lady?” She straight and stifled a gasp at the sound of his voice. Deeper than she remembered but just as kind, it was the sweetest sound she had ever heard. She dropped into a curtsey. 

 

“Yes, your grace. Thank you.” She remembered her courtesies, they were a Lady’s armour.  _ What is a bastard’s armour? _ She wondered. She turned and made to leave, but he stopped her with one word. 

 

“Sansa?”

 

_ Gods _ . It was a name she had been desperate to hear, to remember, to know. But it was not safe. It was a dangerous name. 

 

“I’m sorry, your grace?” She asked, putting the same confused tone into her words that she had often heard in Jeyne’s voice.

 

_ No! Not Jeyne Poole.  _ There was no Jeyne, there were no late nights talking of songs and knights and princes. But there was a prince. Here in front of her. _ His name is Jon Snow.  _

 

_ And hers Alayne Stone. _

 

“Please look at me, my lady.” He moved closer to her, she could see his boots in the dust of snow. She could not meet his eyes. 

 

She expected his next words to be a command, a demand, an order.  _ That’s what men do _ . She thought.  _ They scream and shout and take and break and destroy. _

 

“Please?” 

 

Her legs almost gave out beneath her.  _ Why did he have to be kind and gentle and brave? _

 

She looked at him. 

 

“Sansa.” His voice was a smile. His arms wrapped around her and held her tight. 

 

~~~~~~~~

 

“I will not steal her birthright!” Jon was shouting. She’d never heard him shout. “She is a Stark! A Wolf! The blood of the First Men runs through her veins!” 

 

“As it does yours.” His aunt snapped. Her violet eyes had not left Sansa. The dye had been lifting from her hair, the red shining through making her look herself again. 

 

“I am not a Stark. You made sure of that, Aunt.” Jon’s tone was almost reproachful. She remembered the young boy, so hopeful to make himself grand in the Night’s Watch, who would listen with rapt attention at tales of knights. Had he tried ambition, and command, and power, and found the taste bitter?

 

“You heard what Howland Reed said when he revealed the truth of your birth.” Daenerys snapped, finally removing her eyes from Sansa. “They know now King but the King in the North whose name is Stark. I do not think they will hesitate to replace King with Queen.” She stood and walked toward her nephew. “I was born to rule the Seven Kingdoms, and I shall rule all seven.” 

 

“Perhaps,” Petyr Baelish spoke softly, the voice he used when he wished his ideas to be taken as someone else’s notion. “A marriage may alleviate some tension. Robin is the Stark’s cousin, he could dilute the Stark name, but still hold the North.” 

 

Sansa shivered.  _ First they cloak me in the gold of lions and the blood of my family, now they wish to turn me into a bird for all my life _ .

 

“No.” It was Jon who spoke. “Sansa should not be bought and sold like-like a goat!” 

 

“She is a lady, and all ladies marry at the will of others.” Daenerys replied coolly. “We all do.”

 

“If I may suggest?” Sansa ventured. She had learnt from the best, learnt the right words, the right tone, the posture to play the game. Now she must play to win. “A marriage alliance between House Stark and Targaryen would be a desirable means of bringing the North into the fold of the South and securing the Kingdoms, your grace. But perhaps, whilst you a rallying your forces in the South, your nephew could build forces in the North.”

 

“You expect the North to rally to a Targaryen, but would not have that Targaryen be your queen?” Daenerys’ voice was low, but powerful. 

 

“I suggest the North will rally to the son of Eddard Stark, even the bastard son. I suggest, that Jon Snow returns to the North with an alliance with Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen and a bride from the Vale, two alliances to build strength in the North.” 

 

“A bride from the Vale?” And for the first time Sansa thought she heard genuine surprise in Petyr’s voice. 

 

“Alayne Stone, wife to Jon Snow, Warden of the North.” She looked to Jon. He nodded to her. The room was silent. Sansa held her breath. It was her only play.

 

“And after I have taken what is mine?” Daenerys asked.

 

“Jon’s parentage shall be revealed and I shall resume my identity as Sansa Stark. The North will lose no wolves, but gain a dragon. You shall lose not kingdom, but gain fealty, loyalty-” She was going to stop there but saw something in the Dragon Queen’s eyes, some kind of longing, a need that was not filled. “Love.”

 

Jon’s eyes met Sansa and he offered her a small smile. It had hope in it.  

 

“The North shall be rebuilt with Snow and Stone.” Daenerys commanded. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please forgive my mistakes, my work is unbeta'd. I have an edit for this over on my tumblr (jonsastan) so feel free to check it out and drop me a prompt. Comments and kudos are my bread and butter! :)


End file.
